


Memorie Nascoste

by Graffias



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alla fine l’aveva fatto, Kitty era andata ad Alessandria.<br/>Ma non era più dotata di forza e resistenza come una volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorie Nascoste

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it il 13-11-2009.

Alla fine l’aveva fatto, Kitty era andata in Egitto.  
Stava passeggiando, con enorme sforzo, lungo le vie accidentate del mercato di Alessandria, vestita di colori chiari e con in testa il cappello bianco a tesa larga che le aveva dato Jacob – “Tieni” le aveva detto, “quando sono partito per Bruges mi ha portato fortuna, forse a te potrà portare un po’ della serenità che cerchi”. Si fermò incuriosita ad una bancarella colma di spezie locali, respirando il loro profumo pungente per poi perdersi per un attimo a guardare la stradella amena e in salita che si parava dinanzi a lei; si chiese distrattamente se per caso Bartimeus avesse mai camminato lungo quella strada, secoli e secoli fa, in compagnia del suo tanto amato Tolomeo. Del resto, quel viaggio era stato quasi un rito catartico nei confronti non solo di Bartimeus, ma anche di colui che aveva fatto il suo stesso viaggio prima di lei, colui che, in un certo senso, aveva condotto lei a Bartimeus, e Bartimeus a lei: Tolomeo. C’era qualcosa di dolcemente malinconico in tutto ciò, una malinconia struggente ma così “piena” di gusto da essere terribilmente giusta. Il mercante che le chiese se desiderasse qualcosa, la riscosse; lei sorrise scuotendo la testa e andò oltre.  
Per anni, nessuno aveva mai saputo del rapporto che c’era stato fra un jinn e il suo padrone, Bartimeus aveva conservato queste memorie nascondendole dentro di sé – perché erano preziose per lui, che non aveva mai avuto simili rapporti di fiducia: _lui per Tolomeo si sarebbe buttato sul fuoco_ – e lei, forse scioccamente, sperava di trovare qualche pezzetto di questi ricordi per le strade di Alessandria e fra i granelli della sabbia del deserto.  
Si recò nella parte esterna del mercato, dove s’intravedevano le dune, si sedette stancamente sotto un paio di palme e osservò senza vederlo realmente il via vai di persone che andavano a prendere dell’acqua al pozzo lì vicino. Nel frattempo la sua mente vagava, entrando in stanze cariche di ricordi che le bloccavano un po’ il respiro, perché le procuravano dei singhiozzi che reprimeva sempre. _Sempre_.  
In fondo, lei, quanto era diversa da Bartimeus? Non aveva per caso anche lei tenuto dentro di sé fino alla fine il perché aveva salvato Nathaniel dal golem? Non erano per caso dei ricordi nascosti anche quelli che lei conservava degli attimi prima dell’esplosione al St James’s Park? Gli ultimi istanti di vita di Nathaniel…  
Sospirò sbuffando forte, prese una coperta leggera dalla borsa che aveva con sé e se la sistemò sulle gambe, tirando su col naso.  
Adesso a Londra, al Whitehall, la gente si scannava “democraticamente” per la democrazia, ma ignara di quanto fosse stato davvero coraggioso e forte Nathaniel, di quanto si fosse sacrificato: avrebbe potuto scappare, farsi indietro, e invece no. Kitty storse il naso, dicendosi che forse l’aveva fatto proprio per avere una morte eroica, _razza di pallone gonfiato incapace di mantenere una sola unica promessa_.  
Come Bartimeus conservava i ricordi di Tolomeo e dei suoi ultimi giorni, lei adesso conservava le ultime ore di Nathaniel, le nascondeva dentro di sé con cura, con gelosia: forse renderlo glorioso sarebbe spettato al popolo, ma a lei, quei ricordi, davano molto, molto di più del semplice e palese orgoglio che aveva sentito per lui quella sera.  
Si erano mossi insieme, avevano agito l’uno ispirato dall’altra, e oltre all’essere fiera di lui c’era un qualcosa che sentiva e restava sospesa proprio su quelle memorie nascoste, e lì dovevano restare: era qualcosa che apparteneva solo a lei.  
Non era più dotata di forza e resistenza come una volta: Nathaniel e Bartimeus, andando via, le avevano portato via le ultime briciole che le erano rimaste, l’avevano prosciugata realizzando il suo sogno e dandole allo stesso tempo un dolore sordo che ancora la stordiva, se ripensava all’esplosione. Quando un sogno si realizza lo perdi un po’, perché adesso è “fuori di te”, non è più un progetto dentro la tua testa e in più di forza e resistenza ne hai perse tante per realizzarlo. Quando ti relazioni con qualcuno crei dei compromessi, ti sforzi e resisti nonostante la tua voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi con violenza e poi, quando questo qualcuno ti viene portato via, resti vuota. E senza più forza e resistenza.  
Forse viaggiava di continuo per questo, per non impiegare forza e resistenza che non aveva più in dei rapporti, per non legarsi mai più.  
«In tutta onestà non saprei andare avanti, dopo una cosa del genere» aveva detto alla signorina Piper, e infatti non era andata avanti, dentro di lei: si era mossa per il mondo di continuo in modo tale che dentro di lei non potesse avere radici a cui appoggiarsi per cambiare e andare avanti.  
Un vento leggero trasportò della sabbia del deserto sopra la sua coperta, ne tastò la consistenza con i polpastrelli e la paragonò al tempo che scivolava via mentre lei restava lì, ferma, ultima custode di memorie nascoste.


End file.
